Spencers Getting Some
by Ellie347
Summary: Spencer loves Wren


**Spencer is irresistible.**

Wren

As spencer had just heard that Emily was in hospital she smacked here head whilst swimming, as spencer, Aria, Hanna, Caleb and Paige came charging through the hospital doors only to be stopped by Dr Kingston straight away he look at Spencer and smiled she felt a tingle go through her body but she always got that when she saw him. Wren was engaged the Spencers sister Melissa Hastings and they later called off the wedding when Melissa discovered that Wren kissed Spencer they dated frequently wren had told spencer how he felt like he'd fallen for the wrong sister he was in love with spencer but they had to call it off then her parents forbidden her to ever see him again. "Hi I take it your looking for Emily let me just tell you shes absorloutly fine but shes in room B12" Wren informed them. "Thank you" Paige replied whilst running concerned about her girlfriend, the rest followed "Spencer can I have a word in private please?" Wren said in his sexy voice, spencer looked at Hanna, Aria and Caleb "I'll meet you later" Spencer said to her peers "Ok" they said walking away to look for Emilys room. "So whats up?" Spencer asked "Can we talk somewhere lee private?" Wren asked "Sure where?" Spencer asked as Wren lead Spencer to the supply closet under the hospital so they could talk privately "So… Whats up?" Spencer asked "Ive missed you spencer so much and im sorry I screwed everything up" "Ive missed you too wren but I think its best we don't carry things on if will just make things worst and I cant handle that nor could you and I don't want to be in a relasionship were theres sneaking around all the time its not fair on either o0f us" Spencer said "I completely understand and you're right we cant go back to the way things used to be its not right" Wren said getting closer "I wished I met you first" He continued. With that spencer could resist him and his adorable eyes the kiss was so passionate theyd waited a long time to do that again. Wren pulled Spencer closer to him and he just couldn't help himself, Spencer stared to walk backwards she felt the unit push into the bottom of her back. With that wren broke the kiss and sweeped everything of the unit and placed spencer on top of it he continued the kiss and got eve more passionate if that was even possible, things started steaming up pretty fast. As she slipped off his sexy doctors jacket he started to unbutton her shit, with his jacket and his white shirt leaving him topless he started to unzip her tight short yet high wasted skirt and through it on to the floor she undid his belt and through it on the floor and as egger as he was he slid his trouses and pants down to his ankle reaveling everything and she was inpressed. Wren slid Spencers pants of just leaving her in her bra he slowly but gently slid all the way in she lightly moan but in pleasure and pain but it eventually got easyer and more enjoyable they spent at least a good 10 minuites and Spencer had hit the spot at least twice. Wren slowly bent his head back and moaned Spencer took that as a sign that he wasd close he was gental and kept his hands on her waist. As he moaned louder and louder "OOOHHH GOD!" he screamed out and then continued to kiss her. As they finished up "Wow that was a great way to say goodbye" Spencer said "Yeah I guess, it was amazing" He replied " I better go got to check up on Emily" She replied. Wren was so happy.

Ezra Fitz

It was the end of the lesson and Spencer was left in the classroom with Ezra Fitz the hot English that dated Aria but they broke up a week ago so he was still on the rtebound. "Spencer.. can I have a word" Ezra asked politely "Sure what s up?" she asked "Did you understand my lesson?" He asked "Yeah a bit" She said. As she replied she lent over the desk and stared to notice how turned on he was. As she worked she looked up and kissed him it was passiontly not like how it was with Wren. He lifted Spencer up still kissing her his hands gripping on to her under thigh he pushed her against the was getting closer and closer it made it hotter knowing that anyone could walk in even aria or A could see but at that moment she didn't care he was hot she wanted him and oh she was about to get him the whole 10 of him Wren was 11 but 10 was ok. He walked over to his desk and sat her on it. She took his shirt and tie off and he took her shirt off. She worked on his pants whist he worked on hers. with all there clothes on the floor he guided himself to her enty with late he slid all of him in gently though. As he started grinding just like wren did he stared moaning and groaning she hit her spot one but could easily tell he was close. His moaning got louder and louder and so did hers. At the end they got changed and kissed once more just then a class came in, that was a close one no one had ever seen ezra that happy in a long time.


End file.
